PIC Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in PIC Season 1. (This list is currently incomplete.) A * Landry Allbright * Erik Armando Alvarez as Birdan * Kevin Arnold – Stunt Performer B * Jaime Barcelon * Neraida Bega * Morgan Benoit – Stunt Performer * Orla Brady as Laris * Solomon Brende – Stunt Performer * Isa Briones as Dahj * Katelyn Brooke – Stunt double for Jeri Ryan * Dominic Burgess * Bryant Burnett – Stunt Actor: Guard with helmet C * Santiago Cabrera as Cristobal "Chris" Rio * David Carzell * David Chattam as Kibitzer #2 * Ernesto Chaverri as XBorg * Ayushi Chhabra * Lil Cory D * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * Julius Denem – Stunt Performer * De Niro as "Number One" (uncredited) * Brian DeRozan as Romulan Officer * Chaka Desilva as Burly Fuelie * Natalie Diaz – Stunt Performer * Alex Diehl * Alyma Dorsey – Stunt Actress: Romulan Guard * Jon Ian Dredge as Starfleet Captain (uncredited) * Merrin Dungey E * Maya Eshet * Mike Estes – Stunt Performer * Evan Evagora as Elnor F * Jessi Fisher – Stunt double for Orla Brady * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker G * Lynette Gatlin as Scientist * Willow Geer as Romulan Refugee * Harrison Grant as Ensign * Ella Gross as Young Soji H * Janell Haney – Stunt double for Peyton List * Barbara Eve Harris as Captain Emily Bosch * Chelsea Harris as Dr. Naashala * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker J * Lance Jemison – Stunt Performer K * Linda Kessler – Stunt Actress: Bjayzl's Bodyguard * Slim Khezri as Kalal * Casey King L * Jason Liles * Peyton List * Trevor Logan – Stunt double for Harry Treadaway * Ken Lyle as Fruit Vendor * Anthony David Lyons M * Ann Magnuson as Admiral * Brit Manor * Sam Marra as Bartender * Marti Matulis as Checkpoint Supervisor * Jamie McShane as Harold N * Charlie Newhart as Romulan Guard * Ian Nunney as Young Elnor O * Kiera O'Connor – Stunt double for Isa Briones P * Alison Pill as Agnes Jurati R * Jade Ramsey * Chris Sean Reid – Stunt Performer * Cailan Robinson as Romulan Technician * Arlene Rodrigez-Lopez as Trill Assistant (uncredited) * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine S * Richard Scott as Armenian Businessman (uncredited) * Graham Shiels as Tal Shiar * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Data * Petra Sprecher – Stunt Actress: Ariel * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard T * Tamlyn Tomita * Harry Treadaway as Narek * Keisha Tucker – Stunt Performer W * Peter Wallack – Stunt Performer * Eric Watson – Stunt Actor: Fighter * Kyle Weishaar – Stunt Actor: Guard with helmet * McKenzie Westmore as Rhomsew * Jeffrey Lynn White, Jr. * Lulu Wilson as Kestra * Rebecca Wisocky as Ramdha * Heather Wynters Y * Michael Eshaun York as Terran Settler Kid Category:Production lists PIC Season 1 Season 1